Now or Never
by now-u-c-me
Summary: 'Walker takes steps to ensure he keeps Brendan on side' – Mainly Walker POV Since the actual heist I have been struggling to complete Post Heist and ended up writing this instead. Thank you for previous comments – Much appreciated! Hope you enjoy this too! I have another idea already Writing Bralker is just too much fun!


Brendan was furious and took the stairs to the club two at a time. Who the hell did Walker think he was? He was the hired fucking help that was all and he had really overstepped the mark this time. With nowhere else to be Brendan knew this was where he would find him and there would be hell to pay.

"Yeah well you know how it is" Walkers voice drifted down to meet him "You win some, you lose some" And there he was sat languid on the couch in front of the bar, chilled bottle of beer in one hand, mobile in the other like he didn't have a care in the world, like he owned the place. He laughed and looked up as Brendan strode over

"Yeah" To the phone "Hang on a second. Brendan there's..." Brendan had the phone out of his hand, hung up the call and tossed to one side before Walker had a chance to draw breath. He bent in close to Walkers face.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"I was on the phone"

"I'll repeat the question as you don't appear to have heard me, who the fuck do you think you are?"

Walker relaxed back into the couch sighing and took a long drink form the beer before resting the bottle on the arm of the couch.

"What?"

"What?" Brendan could feel his temper veering upwards, heat rising up his neck.

"What's wound you up now? Someone forgotten to put sugar in you latte?" Walker laughed and Brendan lunged forward grabbing Walker around the throat, digging his forefinger and thumb in hard under the man's jaw bone.

"Don't fucking push me any further than you already have Walker. Keep your nose out of my business and out of my family" He hissed the words into the man's ear. Walker grabbed hard at Brendan's hand trying to relieve the pressure, trying to get breath into his lungs. Brendan stared him in the eye before releasing his grip. Walker gasped for breath.

"Guess that isn't foreplay then?" Walker rasped rubbing his neck and laughing at the same time.

Brendan had been all over the place since the warehouse, worse since Declan had turned up and even more intolerable since Joel had shown himself to be the tosser Walker always suspected. That's why Walker had intervened. He couldn't really care less if Declan ended up six feet under, serve him right for playing with the men when he was only a boy. A silly little boy. But it seemed to matter to Brendan and keeping Brendan on side was the important thing right now. The only important thing. He had tried to talk some sense into the lad but that had obviously backfired. Brendan should be grateful, he was hardly father of the year material. Apparently Brendan wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"You what?" Walker looked up as Brendan turned back to him. Brendan's tight grey jumper and low slung jeans fitted him like a second skin, Walker swallowed and shook off the feeling of attraction. Brendan's face was flushed from running to the club. His lips were moist.

"You heard" Walker lent back on the couch again, his relaxed demeanour showing nothing of his rising heartbeat, Brendan's fingerprints red on his throat. Brendan's knees hit the couch either side of his, his hands braced on the leather behind Walkers head.

"If it was foreplay you'd fucking know about it" Brendan's voice was low. He moved his face inches form Walkers, Walker noted the change in Brendan's breathing mimicking the change in his own.

Fuck it, it was now or never, he'd come too far to let it all slip away. He had pondered if this is what it would come down to. He had done worse things to gain peoples trust. Well actually he hadn't but for Brendan Brady he could make an exception.

Walker reached up and took hold of Brendan's belt buckle pulling him down so Brendan was straddled across his lap. He jerked his head forward so their lips met and kissed Brendan hard. He felt Brendan's hesitation, a tension in his lips, in the back of his neck, shit, had he got this really wrong?

Then Brendan was pushing back into the kiss just as hard. Fuck it, it wasn't ideal but things rarely were. Brendan's hands moved to the back of his neck, to the side of his face. He felt Brendan's thumb caress his cheek, goose bumps rose on his arms, what the fuck? He parted his lips allowing Brendan's tongue to slip into his mouth, meeting his own tongue, exploring the other mans mouth, tasting him.

This means nothing, Walker repeated the words in his head as Brendan's hands ran down his chest over the soft wool of his jumper. Absolutely nothing, Brendan's hands were under the material now, running back up his taught body lifting the material as they went. Walker drew a sharp breath as Brendan's fingers lingered on his nipples, felt the rush of heat to his cock. He was just doing what needed to be done. He would be turned on by anyone doing this, it meant nothing. Then why did he have the overwhelming urge to feel Brendan's lean body beneath his hands, against him, his hands seeming to move of their own accord and pull at Brendan's top, reaching underneath, fingers running through his chest hair.

Their lips parted and Brendan rocked back across Walkers lap to pull his top off. The movement caused Walker to gasp as Brendan pushed down hard on his erection. Brendan pulled his jumper over his head and threw it to one side, his body firm and flushed in the cool club air.

Walker ran his eyes over Brendan's body, finishing on his crotch, his hand following his eyes to rub against the bulge. Brendan moaned and then smirked before pushing Walkers hand away so he could pull his jumper up over his head. Brendan's eyes all over his naked chest, pupils widening.

Brendan pushed back against him, the heat of his skin against Walkers electrifying. Their lips connected again. Walker placed his hands on Brendan's hips pulling him in hard. He needed to feel Brendan's hard cock against him, against his own throbbing hard on. Walker let out a low moan into Brendan's mouth as their cocks rubbed against each other. Brendan's fingers pulled at his hair, the stubble of his chin sore and glorious all at once as his tongue continued to forage into Walkers mouth. Brendan's hands were all over his body leaving a trail of electric touch, then they were pulling quickly at his belt buckle, a fluid movement and his jeans were undone, Brendan's hands slipping inside. Walker lifted his buttocks and Brendan lifted his weight allowing the material to be pulled away. Brendan let out a throaty growl as his eyes took in Walkers erect cock running his hand up the length causing Walker to buck his hips upwards and moan.

Brendan's lips were on his again, hands tracing back up his body leaving a wet trail of pre cum. His pre cum, shit, fuck. His hands were in Brendan's hair pulling the man hard into him moaning. Then Brendan broke away, standing to slip out of his jeans, kicking them to one side. He lent back over Walker, dropping his head to bite at Walkers hip bone before trailing his tongue slowly back up his chest. Walker felt his body cry out to feel Brendan's lips around his cock and he fisted his hands to stop them shoving Brendan's head back down. Their lips met and Brendan's naked body was back against his, all over him, hot and warm and hard. Walkers head span. This hadn't been the plan, well actually this had been the plan, but it was supposed to feel different. Walker was supposed to be worrying about how to stay hard not how to stop himself from coming as Brendan pushed and moaned against him. Walker swallowed hard.

Walker hooked his left arm around Brendan's lower back and used his other to lift both their weigh up off the couch and flip round to the right. Brendan was caught off guard, the wind knocked from him slightly as his back hit the couch, Walkers body on top of him. Before he had time to draw breath Walkers pushed his fingers into his mouth and lent in close.

"Suck" He breathed into Brendan's ear as Brendan's mouth closed around his fingers. The sucking sensation caused his cock to pulsate, he pushed it hard against Brendan's hip. Shifting his body weight up he felt Brendan's leg wrap around his waist. Their eyes met, breathing hard. He lifted himself and slid his wet fingers from Brendan's mouth, moving them between Brendan's buttocks. Brendan shifted slightly. Slowly but forcefully he pushed his fingers in. Brendan gasped and cried out all at once, his teeth gritted tight, his fingers digging deep into Walkers back

"Sorry" Walker lied, moving his fingers slowly, his eyes never leaving Brendan's face, the discomfort apparent in Brendan's eyes. Brendan grunted and tried to shift but he was pinned beneath Walkers body. Walker moved his fingers again and saw Brendan's discomfort heighten, he really needed to get this right right fucking now. He lent in and kissed Brendan, the movement causing his fingers to drive in deeper. Brendan gasped and pushed into him. Walker smiled around Brendan's tongue.

Resting his full body weight on Brendan, Walker used his free hand to scrabble on the floor for his jeans, quickly pulling a condom and some lube from his pocket. He pushed himself back on his knees and looked down. Brendan's head was tilted back over the arm of the couch. Slowly he turned it to look at Walker, his eyes running all over his body, heat and desire burning in his eyes, tongue running over his lips.

Walker felt himself falter. Looking down he saw his free hand was starting to shake.

Using his teeth he tore open the condom and slid it on before he had time to bottle it, the lube proved trickier with one hand but he managed it. Was Brendan smirking at him? He turned his fingers inside Brendan who gasped turning his head away. He wasn't smirking now.

Walker looked back down at his own hard cock. It was now or fucking never. Closing his eyes he pulled out his fingers and positioned his cock, slowly pushing it inside Brendan. Brendan released a loud cry that seemed to start in pain and end in ecstasy, his hands moving, one digging into Walkers buttocks to pull him in hard, the other resting on his stomach poised to push him away. Walker heard another sound, the loud intake of his own gasp, Brendan was so tight it took his breath away. For a moment he felt frozen, the enormity of what he was actually doing poised to crash down around him, then Brendan clenched tighter round his cock and everything else seemed to fall away. Everything except Brendan. Breathing heavily he slowly pulled his cock back until it was nearly out, exclaiming loudly as a feeling he had never experienced before rushed from the pit of his stomach to the back of his throat. He lent forward over Brendan his hand digging into the couch next to Brendan's head to steady himself, Brendan's low moan adding to his arousal. Walker's whole body seemed to tingle, sensitive and alert. Slowly he pushed back in, Brendan's pain to ecstasy cry pushing him closer to the edge, his own cock pulsating hard, the slowness of the movement the perfect mixture of ecstasy and agony. He used his free hand to grip Brendan's hips while Brendan pulled hard at his buttocks encouraging him to start to move faster, to move his hips back and forth against Brendan's skin, inside Brendan's body, harder, faster.

"Fuck me Walker" Brendan choked the words out, gasping. He ran his hands up Walkers back and dug them deep into his hair pulling their mouths together in a hard and frantic kiss, teeth clashing, Brendan's teeth biting his bottom lip. Brendan's teeth biting and sucking all down his neck and shoulders sending electric shocks down his back and chest and he pushed back and forth inside him, the rhythm building beyond his control. The feeling of Brendan's hard cock sandwiched between their bodies, of Brendan's chest hair growing moist with sweat moving against his body, of their erect nipples rubbing together. Brendan's breath on his face as he cried out. Then he was pushing his face into Brendan's warm, wet neck. His own mouth all over Brendan's skin, tasting of salt and soap, their sweat as it flooded together. His teeth biting at Brendan's skin, his rough stubble on Brendan's soft flesh.

"Come for me Brendan" The words were out before he could stop them making Brendan cry out loud. Walker lifted his body slightly so he could slide his hand between them and grab Brendan's pulsating cock. Walker could hear the sound of his own grunts and pants mixing with Brendan's, skin pounding on skin, the sweat shining on his back as he thrust into Brendan as hard and fast as he could. His hand slid up and down Brendan's cock until Brendan cried out his name jerking his whole body in ecstasy, his nails hard in Walker's back, his cum warm and wet between their bodies.

Walker knew he was going to come now, harder and deeper than he ever had in his life. It wasn't about revenge or power or fucking anymore, it was about Brendan, his smell, them mixing together, about desiring the one person he could not. He didn't understand anymore, or care. He lifted Brendan's hips slightly higher plunging into him, as deep and as hard as he could. His own cries louder as the room started to lose focus. Brendan ran his hand up his own glistening chest, his fingers shone with sweat and cum. His breathing was heavy as he slid his fingers into his own mouth. He closed his mouth around his fingers and sucked hard. Walker felt something inside him explode. The colours in the room seemed to crash together then to black. He bent his head to Brendan's chest, curses and saliva pouring out as he came longer and harder than he had ever believed possible roaring Brendan's name into his firm body.

Brendan's head went back and he gasped Walkers name.

Walker lay on top of Brendan gradually regaining his breath. Brendan's fingertips traced up his back. What the hell had just happened? Had he lost his mind? Fuck. Jesus Christ. Walker felt his head spin in a whole different way. His throat was tight, he couldn't breathe.

"Excuse me" He climbed off Brendan and staggered towards the toilets the air cold on his clammy skin.

Behind him on the couch Brendan stretched out scratching his chest and smiled knowingly.

Walker made it to the cubicle just in time collapsing to his knees on the cold tiles. A loud sob escaped his throat. What the fuck had he done? He raised his hands to his face and the smell of Brendan filled his lungs. Reaching forward he threw up for all he was worth.

Back on the couch Brendan sat up slowly before drinking the last of Walkers beer. He smirked before his face went blank, his eyes cold. Looked like Walker was up for playing the long game. Brendan sniffed. It was of little consequence. Brendan had plenty of time.

Walker would eventually learn, no one messed with Brendan Brady and got away with it.


End file.
